The Mushroom
by The Strangest Things
Summary: Dipper sets out to find a mushroom to help him woo Wendy. Things don't go as planned however when Wendy decides to tag along. Warning: Contains Lemon


The Mushroom

By The Strangest Things

Disclaimer: This is a story containing lemon with characters that may not exactly be of age so if you're not into that you most certainly do not want to read this.

Hello, my name is Dipper Pines. I am your twelve years old and my twin sister, Mabel and I have been staying with my great-uncle Stan for the summer in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. At first glance Gravity Falls is your quintessential, small, sleepy, boring town and after about a month of living here, I have discovered it is anything but. It all started while I was out in the woods near the Mystery Shack, that's the tourist trap that my Grunkle Stan runs to con unsuspecting suc...tourists out of their money, and it's also my home for the summer. I discovered a book that contained information on all sorts of weird creatures, items, and artifacts. Mabel and I soon discovered the book was one hundred percent true as an altercation involving a high-speed golf cart chase and a bunch of gnomes pretending to be a teenager but that's not the story I'm here to tell you. I'll warn you now this story isn't exactly family friendly and by that I mean it's for adults only. This is about me and the girl of my dreams Wendy. Wendy is a girl that works at the Mystery Shack and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on, with her long flowing red hair, slender figure, and piercing green eyes which match great with her green plaid shirt...She's also 3 years older than me. She probably thinks of me as a younger brother or something. The fact that she's fairly tall and I'm pretty short doesn't help things either but I was determined to change that. I discovered a journal entry on a rare mushroom that grows deep within the forest that's said to make whoever eats it incredibly suave...only things didn't go quite as planned.

"Hey, dude, where are you going?" Wendy asked as she saw me packing my backpack.

"I'm going foraging," I replied.

I definitely didn't want Wendy to know what I was up and technically I wasn't lying I just wasn't telling her the entire truth.

"Oh sweet. I love foraging. Mind if I tag along."

"I don't know. Are you sure you want to get your hands dirty." I replied trying to hide my nervousness.

"I come from a family of nothing but boys, dude. Getting a little dirty is no big deal."

'Yeah, I should have figured that.' I thought to myself.

"Come on. My breaks about to start and I could use a bit of fun."

I tried to think of an excuse to not have her come with me but I couldn't come up with anything solid.

"Alright, You can come. Just try and keep up with me" I replied jokingly.

"Trust me, dude. That's my line." She replied.

Wendy and I had been walking for a few minutes admiring the scenery of the woods before she spoke up.

"So what kind of things are you looking to forage?"

"Mushrooms mainly." I replied.

"Sweet. You gotta be careful with mushrooms though some can be pretty poisonous. You really gotta know what you're looking for."

"Don't worry. I have a guide." I replied.

Luckily I did bring an actual foraging safety guide just in case. It never hurts to be prepared.

We were now quite a ways into the forest. We found few types of mushrooms as well as some other plants but not what I was looking for.

"It has to be around here somewhere," I said under my thinking Wendy wouldn't hear me.

"What has to be here?" Wendy replied

"Uh, this a special kind of mushroom. It's supposed to be really delicious." I replied 'Darn mountain girl hearing.'

'It's a yellow mushroom with blue spots.' I replied.

Of course, that was a lie. The mushroom I was really searching for was a vibrant red with pale white spots.

"Ooh sounds exotic."

"Yeah." I chuckled. "How about you look over there and I look over here."

"Alright, let's hurry up though I want to get back before my break's over otherwise I'll get an earful from Stan."

I began scanning the area carefully looking for the mushroom but it didn't seem to be there.

"Come on. Where are you, you stupid mus..."

Before I could finish me sentence I spotted it...Or so I thought.

'Vibrant red, white spots. This has to be it.' I thought.

I quickly plucked the mushroom out of the ground and without even a second thought I consumed the whole thing except a small piece of the stem in one bite.

"Huh, not really noticing anything different." I said to myself. "I wonder...arrrrrg!"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my...crotch.

"Dude, I'm not finding any mushrooms. Like the one you told me..." Wendy began to say as she approached me before noticing me writhing on the ground in pain.

"Dude what's wrong!?" She inquired as she rushed over and knelt down beside me side.

"It's...It's my..." I began to say.

I wasn't too sure about saying exactly what was bothering me but no matter how embarrassing it was I didn't really have any other options.

"It's...down there." I said as I clutched my crotch in pain.

"It's down whe..." Wendy began to reply before she realized what I was talking about. "...Oh."

"It hurts. It hurts so much." I declared.

I could feel my dick pressing and squeezing against my pants. I needed to get them off but I barely move.

"Wendy...I need you to...remove my pants." I stated in shame.

"What!?" Wendy replied.

"Please..." I begged.

"Alright, dude. But no funny business." She replied as she carefully unzipped and lowered my pants off me.

As my pants came off the boner that had been pressing against them popped right out of my underwear.

"Oh my god it's hu...I mean how did this happen?"

"I...ate a mushroom." I replied.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?"

"I thought I was." I replied.

"Um uuuh, maybe there's something in the foraging guide that can help." Wendy replied.

I could tell she was doing her best to avert her eyes from my massive uh for like of better word hard-on. To be honest I'm not normally this big I think it's a side effect of the mushroom along with the excruciating pain.

"What kind of mushroom is it? I'm not finding it anywhere in here."

"It's not in that book..." I replied.

"What do you mean it's not in here?"

"Look in my...backpack. There's a red journal with a number three on it."

Wendy quickly searched through my backpack before pulling out the journal.

"Dipper, what is this?" Wendy asked as she began flipping through the pages.

"Um...You know all the strange occurrences that tend to happen around here?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that journal contains information on a lot of it."

"There's definitely some crazy stuff in here." She replied.

"What...you're looking for should be on page 32."

Wendy quickly flipped to the page and began reading it.

"The Asuave mushroom is said to increase the charm and charisma of whoever eats it. Dipper, I'm not seeing anything about what's happening to you in here. I...wait. The page is stuck together."

Wendy carefully pried the pages apart doing her best not to do any damage. It didn't take long for the pages to come unstuck thankfully because with every second that passed the pain seemed to get worse. After she successfully pulled the pages apart she began reading what was on the back page.

"Warning, it is very crucial that this mushroom is not to be confused for the Engorgus mushroom. They are very similar in appearance due to their shared color scheme but the patterns of the spots are different and as well as the side effects. See page sixty-nine for more details of the Engorgus mushroom."

Wendy quickly flipped to the page and began reading.

"The Enorgous mushroom. Warning: never consume this mushroom. If consumed it will cause extreme arousal and if a sufficient quantity is ingested it will cause severe enlargement of the penis or clitoris as well as intense pain. If this reaction happens treatment must be sought immediately otherwise it will result in death. Oh no..."

"...Death."

"Don't worry, Dipper. I'm not gonna let you die."

"What...does...it say the treatment is?"

"Hold on." Wendy replied as she began scanning the page. "Here we go. Treatments: I have concluded the only way to treat this mushroom by making the consumer ejaculate."

Wendy's face turned bright red as she finished reading that line. I knew her mind was racing a mile a minute as she thought about what to do.

"This is so messed up, dude."

"It's...alright. It's not like I haven't uh played with me self before." I replied doing my best to let out a slight chuckle. "All you have to do is look away and...Aaaag!"

The pain had gotten so bad that I could barely move my arms.

"I'll do it, Dipper."

"No Wendy, I can't...let you."

"I'm not gonna let you die alright!"

I was taken aback a little by Wendy's determination.

"It's like this right?" Wendy asked somewhat sheepishly as she began to stroke my shaft.

"Y...Yeah." I replied.

Just from the slightest touch, I was already feeling pleasure. Her hands were soft and gentle but slight calloused. Unfortunately, the pain was still there and still building.

"Maybe try going a little faster..."

"A...alright."

She slowly and steadily began increasing speed. It felt good, really good as her hand began going rapidly up and down the from the base of my balls to tip of my shaft...but it still wasn't enough and I think Wendy realized that herself.

"Um...can you try using your mou..."

Before I could finish my sentence she plunged her mouth down taking all of my cock in her mouth. I let out a pleasure filled groan as the tip of my dick touched the very back of her throat. The severe pain slowly melted away as the warm yet cool sensation of Wendy's mouth gave way to extreme pleasure.

"Ah, Wendy!" I moaned as her head moved vigorously up and down my throbbing and I mean throbbing shaft.

I could feel something welling up inside me as my penis began to convulse slightly.

"Wendy I'm..."

I tried to warn her but it was too late. My cum came gushing out of me and straight into her mouth. A look of surprise washed over Wendy's face as she swallowed some of my cum, most likely on reflex, before spitting out the rest.

"Oh, gross dude. How bout you warn a girl."

"Sorry, it just felt so good I couldn't say anything."

"So you're saying it wasn't bad for my first eh?"

"You mean you've never done that before?"

"No, dude. None of my boyfriends have ever gotten past first base."

"Well, I must say you're a natural."

"Come on don't say that, dude. You make me sound like a hooker or something." Wendy replied with a surprisingly girlish laugh that almost made me hard again.

"Dipper, I gotta ask. Why were you looking for that mushroom in the first place?"

"I...wanted to make you notice me."

"I have noticed you, Dipper. You're an awesome friend."

"That's the thing. I wanted you to notice me as more than a friend...more than a kid."

"Oh, Dipper...It's not like I haven't the odd that thought that you'd make a great boyfriend."

"You have?"

"Yeah. You're a great guy. Hell, you pay better attention to me than Robbie ever did. You really get me but..."

"The age gap."

"Yeah."

"Is it really that much of a problem? I mean it's only three years. Less actually I'll be 13 by the end of the summer."

"I..."

"Come on, Wendy. After what just happened between us do you really want to just go back to normal and act like nothing happened?"

I could tell my words were resonating with Wendy as a contemplative look spread across her face.

"...No. I don't."

"See you know you feel it too. The connection between us."

"But what will everyone else think?"

"Maybe we don't tell them right away. We'll keep it a secret for now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Wendy leaned over to me and planted a kiss on my cheek causing my entire face to turn the brightest shade of red imaginable.

"I'd give ya one on the mouth but I think I should use some mouth wash first."

"Yeah, good idea."

We both let out a good laugh.

"Oh shit what time is it?" Wendy asked before she took out her cell phone and checked the time. "Oh, crap dude. My break ended ten minutes ago."

"We better hurry. Grunkle Stan's probably taking a snooze anyway so we should be able to sneak in unnoticed."

Wendy graciously put my pants back on for me. I, in turn, stood up before extending my hand to help her up as a gentleman such as myself should.

Before we headed back I had to say one last thing to her.

"I love you, Wendy."

"I love you too, Dipper."

And thus ends the tale of the mushroom. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did. I mean the mind numbing pain part sucked but what I gained out of it was worth it in my opinion.

A/N

This was intended as a one shot but I was thinking about doing a follow up chapter where Wendy and Dipper go all the way. If enough people want to see it than I will most likely write it. I thought about aging Dipper up to at least 13 for this but for the plot of the story I decided no too. Anyway, I hope you liked the story.


End file.
